


Tease

by rosenkrone



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 07:00:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15480162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosenkrone/pseuds/rosenkrone
Summary: She expects a kiss, but really she should know better.





	Tease

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vrihedd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vrihedd/gifts).



> Both of them are older and in an established relationship  
> Written for Dani <3

“You’re so cute, Ran.”

 

“Shut up.”  Ran squeezes her eyes shut, face heating up as Moca presses closer.  She expects a kiss, but really she should know better. Seconds later Moca is licking her nose and Ran sighs, blindly reaching out and swatting at the side of Moca’s head.

 

“Oh, kinky.”

 

“Moca, I swear-”  The words are cut off when Moca finally kisses her and Ran lets herself relax, hesitantly responding in kind.

 

Moca’s hands trail along Ran’s sides, one slowly slipping beneath Ran’s shirt.  Of course she manages to trace over the one spot where she knows Ran is ticklish.  Ran jolts, breaking the kiss and pressing one hand to her face, knowing it is absolutely red in this moment.

 

It does little to deter Moca who places teasing kisses along her jaw before moving towards the line of her neck.  She pauses, moving until her lips brush against the shell of Ran’s ear. “Ran, you’re so fiesty today.”

 

Ran sighs, too distracted to even properly reply as Moca slowly pushes the fabric of her shirt higher and higher.  Moca is lucky that she is good with her hands… and her mouth. At least when she isn’t using it to talk.

 

“Oh, fancy.”  Moca pulls away, one hand brushing along the side of her bra and Ran tries not to squirm as Moca takes her time tracing over the lacy details.  She stops suddenly and Ran stills, not quite sure what to expect.

 

When nothing happens, Ran carefully peeks between her fingers, throat going dry when she realizes Moca has removed her own shirt and is watching her with a knowing grin.

 

“See something you like?”

 

“Not at all.”  Ran moves her other hand to cover her face, hating how her voice squeaks.  She can feel her blush spreading further down her neck and chest as Moca giggles.  

 

“Don’t worry, just let Moca take care of things.”  Moca leans over her once again, breath ghosting over the skin of Ran’s stomach.  

 

Ran shivers when Moca places featherlight kisses across her stomach, fingers sliding lower and lower until they reach the waistline of her shorts.  A few simple tugs later and Moca is easily unbuttoning them and slipping them further down Ran’s hips.

 

“Why, Ran-chan, so fancy, were you expecting something to happen?”

 

Ran’s ears are practically on fire but she still manages to respond.  “Idiot.” 

 

“Ah, but Moca is your idiot.”  The shorts are slipped all the way off and Moca takes her time running her fingers up and down Ran’s thigh.  She grows quiet for a moment, moving forward and wrapping her arms around Ran, just holding her tightly. “You trust Moca, right?”

 

Ran doesn’t even hesitate, though she has yet to move her hands from her face.  “Of course.”

 

Moca hums under her breath.  “That may not be wise but it does make Moca quite happy.”

 


End file.
